13 Reason Why I hate Uchiha Sasuke
by kunoichi023
Summary: If you ask Haruno Sakura why she still loves Sasuke, she wouldn't be able to give an answer... but when you ask her why she hates him, she would be ready to give you loads of reasons. Maybe that's just how love should work. SasuSaku. Oneshot.


Just taking a break from 'Robot Love'. I got inspired for no reason. Random, random, random. So here's a SasuSaku tribute for of course, the relationship between Sasuke and Sakura and to all SasuSaku supporters out there. Let's keep our hopes up!!

* * *

"Sakura-chan, really, what did you see in teme?" Naruto would always ask with a pout. Ever since they were genins, he still doesn't know why she prefers Sasuke over him but after he would rant about that, he would still cheer Sakura up and remind her of his promise to bring Sasuke back.

"Sakura! Why are you still waiting for Sasuke kun!? He left us all!" Ino would say...

"Sakura, I'm not the one to pry and I know it's troublesome but why that Sasuke?" Shikamaru, who never really liked Sasuke once asked during their little time together at the library.

"Ugly, you know, I still can't understand why you still love that Uchiha no matter how many books I read." Sai said when they ran into each other and Sai was holding some books about relationships.

"Sakura, Sasuke is not the same Sasuke you knew before. He will not come back... Why can't you forget about him?" Those were her Master Tsunade, Kakashi and Captain Yamato's words that really hurt her.

"_Why can't you forget him?" "Why do you still love him?" "Why Sasuke?"_

Those are the words that she knows she has to live with. But when you ask her why, she would just smile and say, "I don't know."

* * *

**13 Reasons Why I Hate Uchiha Sasuke**

**1) **I hate you Sasuke-kun for being such an arrogant, heartless bastard who always throws my feelings away and acts as if my feelings meant nothing. _But Sasuke-kun, I wouldn't get tired of confessing again and again if it is the only way to fill the years and days we missed together and if it is the only way to let you know that you will never be alone._

**2) **I hate the way you look at me as a weakling and a hindrance to you... _but now, I trained hard and got stronger. I am not the weak Sakura you used to know. I will fight for you, Sasuke._

**3) **I hate you when you call me annoying after all my efforts to show you that I care and that I will be with you forever... _but you see Sasuke-kun, it doesn't really change anything in me._

**4) **I hate it when you do not push me away the way you do with Ino and that bitch Karin every time I hug you, follow you and cling onto you....

**5) **And I hate you for saying that you don't want to lose me because I am dear to you...

**6) **Most especially, I hate you for not just hurting me and for not telling me that you hate me when we met after 2 and a half years. _**All of that just made things harder for me to let go and believe that I never had and will never have the chance to be with you.**_

**7) **I hate you because you left me crying alone that night and you left me with just words of thanks... _but really, I consider those two words as my most special treasure._

**8) **I hate you for not believing me that revenge will not bring anyone happiness. _Sasuke-kun, you do not deserve the kind of life you are living._

**9) **I hate you because after all these years, all our memories together, happy or sad ,are still very vivid in my mind. _I can never forget you_, and I hate you for that.

**10) **I hate you because you left us all! Naruto, Kakashi and I have been sickly worried all the time!

**11)** I hate you because _I miss you so much and I can't get you out of my head_ no matter how freakin' hard I try.

**12)** I hate you because no matter how many times I tell you that I really do, _I still love you_ and I don't care what people say. I still love you, _because you're Uchiha Sasuke, damn it._

**13) Most of all, I hate you for making me hope that you will come back. _Sasuke-kun, I will wait for you no matter what..._**

* * *

_Maybe that's just how real love should work. You love him too much to the point that you can't take the pain, yet, when you're asked why you love that person, you won't be able to give an answer._

_That's it, I don't need a reason why I still love Sasuke-kun._

_

* * *

_Aww, now I feel sad and gloomy. This is the shortest fic I have done, I'm surprised. Anyway, thanks for reading. I hope you liked it. This is a oneshot, so no 'update soon' okay? Reviews please!

If you have questions, feel free to ask me! Oh, BTW, Sasuke really DID say that Sakura was dear to him :)

* * *


End file.
